1. Field of the Utility Model
The present invention generally relates to a power supply module, and particularly, to a power supply module having an output-structure with adjustable height.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern nowadays of developed electronics industry, various electronic devices are mostly accompanied by a power supply to provide power. In general, the main purpose of the power supply is to convert an AC (alternating current) into a stable DC power (direct current power) for the needs of various electronic devices.
FIG. 6 is a side-view diagram of a conventional power supply. Referring to FIG. 6, a power supply 600 has a circuit board 610 of a power supply module fixed in the casing 620 thereof and a goldfinger structure 612 extends out of the casing 620 available to electrically connect the connecting portion 310 of an external device 300 to the power supply 600. To adapt the variety or replacement need of the external device, the position of the connecting portion may vary, so that the goldfinger structure 612 must be adjustable to suit the height of the external electronic device. For example, when the height of the connecting portion after altering relatively to the bottom portion thereof is higher than the one shown in FIG. 6, the circuit board of the power supply should adjust the height accordingly. However, it is often to fail adjusting the corresponding height of the circuit board 610 limited by the dimension interference between the electronic components 630 on the circuit board 610 and the casing 620.
In other words, under a limited interior space condition of the casing 620, the goldfinger structure 612 is unable to adjust the relative position thereof along with the external device 300. In this regard, how to make the height of the goldfinger structure 612 conform the relative position of the external device 300 and meanwhile to take into account the usable space in the casing for accommodating the electronic components 630 has become an issue for the people skilled in the art to consider and resolve.